


Love Sick

by lokitty656



Category: Inside Out (2015), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I had to write this for class, Yandere Joy, Yandere Simulator AU, and decided to post it, college is fun, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: Joy-chan had admired Anger-senpai for quite some time. When a few girls from her high school try to take him from her, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Warning: crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the right to either of these things. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Anger-senpai walked down the hallways of Anderson Academy, waving at Sadness-chan as he passed by. The girl blushed, her tears stopping for the moment she gazed at her crush. From the corner, Joy-chan seethed. How dare Sadness-chan try to take her Senpai away! Senpai would be hers. Nobody would stand in her way. An idea formed in her mind and she grinned.

 

At lunch, Joy-chan slipped a note into Sadness-chan’s locker, asking the sad, lonely girl to meet her up on the roof after school. In class, Joy-chan forged a short note, copying Sadness-chan’s handwriting.

 

After school, Joy-chan watched as Sadness-chan looked at the note and hurried away to meet the “mysterious person”. Joy-chan followed close behind.

 

Sadness-chan waited on a secluded area of the roof, leaning on the railing and waiting for the potential friend to show up. Joy-chan crept silently behind her and got into position before making her move. She grabbed Sadness-chan’s shoes and pulled up, sending the girl crashing down three stories into the ground below. Blood splattered all around, a puddle slowly forming around her head. Joy-chan grinned and set the shoes down, placing the forged suicide note under the shoes so it wouldn’t blow away.

 

Her work here was done. The Anderson Academy would be better off without Sadness-chan anyway. That girl always dragged down everyone around her. Joy-chan smiled and went on her way, leaving the body on the ground. After all, there was no way the police would think it was her; nobody would be surprised that Sadness-chan killed herself.

 

She walked down the stairs and walked towards where Anger-senpai was sure to be. She knew everything he did, every second of every day. She loved him completely. Nobody would be able to love Senpai as much as she does. She sighed at the sight of him and spent the rest of the day watching him. She even followed him home like normal; just to make sure he was safe.

 

The next day, Anger-senpai walked in with his childhood friend Disgust-chan walking beside him. The girl laughed and loudly called him an idiot before punching him in the arm. Joy-chan saw red. How dare she hurt her Senpai! Her one true love! No, she would have to go, especially because she had a crush on Anger-senpai. Everybody but the ignorant boy knew.

 

She spent the day following Disgust-chan, a knife hidden up her sleeve. She waited for Disgust-chan to finally be alone, and after a few hours of waiting, she finally had her moment. Disgust-chan left to use the restroom. Joy-kun smiled, not grabbing her knife, instead filling a bucket of water. She quickly unscrewed the light switch cover and turned off the lights. After, she grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on Disgust-chan. The girl gasped and walked out, disgusted by the water covering her, and walked over the the light switch, trying to turn on the lights.

 

In a flash of light, she lit up, electricity flowing through her. Joy-chan started laughing, proud at her work. Disgust-chan fell to the floor a minute later, charred black. Joy slipped the screwdriver in her sleeve and left for the furnace, deciding to burn the screwdriver just to be safe.

 

Finally, Anger-senpai was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes for my science fiction class. I'm incredibly sorry. Also, how does the universe organize a party?
> 
> They planet.
> 
> I'm hilarious XD lolololololol


End file.
